The Beauty and The Beast in cross-over Hetalia: PS vision
by angel5blue
Summary: As Know that P.S stand for Pennsylvania ( oc ) and Scotland. However I don't own anything in the movie or the show. I just own my ( oc ) Penny Jones. I'm not very telling the story. also the two girl that Nikki (( New york)) and Cai (( Indiana oc )) belong to their owner.
1. Chapter 1

Beauty and the Beast

In the P.S vision

A beautiful small village called hetalia. Where wonderful people of Countries, who lives there in the peaceful village. There was a girl name Penny Jones that lives near by the village. She said, "I'm off to the book store, Nikki and Cai!" Penny had closed the door behind her. She heads into the village to the book store. Penny has brown hair that tie in blue ridden with blue eyes color. She is dress in yellow shirt with blue dress that her shoes match her dress. Every man in village that has attracts attention on Penny's beauty. She made to book store that always love to visit the most. "Hallo, Miss Jones. How was the Grimm brothers' story? "Roderich Edelstein the store owner asks. Penny gives the book to Roderich. She answer, "They sure do like tell the tales, Mr. Edelstein." Roderich chuckle a bit. Penny went to book shelf to find her Favorite book again. Roderich ask, "Is there any book, you will borrow this time?" "I'll borrow this one!" Penny said it, as she pulls out the book out from the shelf. Roderich knew that Penny was going pick that book again. But he can't help that see Penny love to reads a book from his shop. Not many people will come to his shop to read the books. Roderich smile at Penny and said, "You read that book two times, Miss Jones." "I know! It's just that has so much going on this book." Penny said with cheerful smile. Roderich had to agree with Penny. So he let Penny to keep the book that she going keep on read it. Penny was grateful that Roderich is letting her keeping the book. Penny had say thanks to Roderich for letting her keep the book and left the shop.

Somewhere in the Village, there group of People cheer on their Awesome hunter name is Gilbert Beilschmidt and his sidekick name Matthew Williams. He said, "Kesesese! It was awesome hunt boys!" The ladies come up to Gilbert and tell him how awesome he was. Gilbert gave them wink at them. Gilbert has white hair with red eyes, he is dress in navy blue shirt with black pant. The ladies had just faint of Gilbert's awesome wink.

Penny just passes by them while she read her book. Gilbert had spot Penny was head to her home. He throw gun to Matthew. Matthew tries not to drop Gilbert's gun. Gilbert went up next to Penny and put his one arm around Penny's shoulder. He said, "Hallo there, Penny." Penny doesn't hear Gilbert talk to her. So Gilbert took the book away from her. Penny doesn't like it, when Gilbert takes the book away from her. She said, "Hello, Gilbert. It's nice to see you again." "Ja, it is! I bet you want to date awesome man named Gilbert, JA?" The ladies from early has sight to wish that them. Penny rolled her eyes and answers, "I can't date you, Gilbert. I have two sisters to look out for them, my dad is going off to fair tonight." Gilbert swung the book out his hand. The book hit Matthew's head. Matthew had fallen to ground and the book land on top of Matthew's face. Penny went to Matthew, if not hurt so bad from her book. She removes her book off Matthew's face. She asks, "Are you okay, Mr. Williams?" "Q-qui, I'm okay!" Matthew answers with blush cross his face. Penny was happy to hear it. Matthew has His hair is wavy blonde hair with his violet eyes. That made Gilbert little jealous of Matthew talking to Penny. Gilbert was about break them away. Until two girls had come up to their sister Penny. One of them had told Penny that their dad is blowing some stuff again. Penny had sight. She get on her feet, Penny runs off to the house and her two sisters had fellow her too. Gilbert had awesome idea to keep Penny to himself. Matthew got up on his feet again. He got pull over to Gilbert and hears the idea from Gilbert. Matthew said,"EH?!" Gilbert smirks at him. Some reason that Matthew has bad feeling about Gilbert's ideas is going to fail this time. But he is willing to help his good friend Gilbert out.

The girls made at basement, where their dad is doing some project for the fair. Nikki had short brown with blue eyes and Cai has White long hair with blue eyes. They are youngest sister of Penny Jones. Smoking was leaking the basement's door. Penny orders her sisters to stay back, as she open the door. Heavily smoking was coming out fast. The two girls hide behind Penny's back. A dark shadow was come out the basement. Penny had her book ready to hit something. "I did it! I had made grill stove, dudes!" someone yelled from heavily smoke. The girls look in the smoke and saw their dad came out the basement. Alfred Jones is father of three girls. He has short dusty blond hair with an ahoge, representing Nantucket, sticking up and blue eyes.

Penny said, "That great news, dad!" The two girls went in the basement clear the smoke out the house. Alfred had place the grill on the kitchen table. Cai asks, "Does work, dad?" Alfred grins at his little girls and show them how cook the food on the Grill. When food was done cooked. He asks," who the lucky lady to try eat the food from the Grill?" Nikki and Cai had point at Penny. Penny said, "I'll do it." Alfred gave the hamburger to Penny and she took a bite out the burger. She never thought that taste so good from Grill. Penny gave thump up for her dad. The Girls had cheer for their father for good luck at fair.


	2. Chapter 2

The Beauty and the Beast

P.s vision

Chapter 2

Alfred was ready set to go to the fair. Penny said, "Just be sure not get lost again, dad." Alfred gets on his horse. He said, "Don't worry, Penny. The hero never gets lost in any place!" The girls give him "You do." looks. Alfred had chuckle bit with his big gain. Cai had given his lunch meal bag to Alfred. He put in saddle bag. Nikki gave Alfred the biggest hugs for good luck at fair. Alfred looks at Penny and told that when he wins, he'll look forward to eat Penny's homemade chocolate chip cookies. Penny gave him the smile that he always loves to see her smile, before he leaves them. Alfred set off to road to fair. The girls wave at him for goodbye. They are saying it together, "Bye, Dad! Good luck!"

As Alfred was travel in the dark woods. He looks at his USA map. Alfred stop his horse for minute, he found himself lost again. He said, "Aw man, I wish there was something to help me to get out this creep woods. It's getting dark pretty soon." His horse had short at him. Alfred's tummy started to growl loudly. He pulls out his lunch bag from his saddle. Alfred opens his bag and it's already empty. He sight for minute. Then howl sound come out of nowhere. Alfred's horse was getting scare from the sound of the pack wolfs. Alfred had tried to calm his horse down. But some wolves come out to chase them to somewhere in deep in woods. Alfred made to large gate, he get off horse and open gates. The wolves were coming closers. Alfred pulls his horse in by rope inside the gates. He closes the gates, before wolves almost had them. Alfred said, "HAHAHAHA! The hero beats the wolves!" His horse shorts at him. Alfred pets his horse's head and saw huge castle behind his horse's back. He widens his eyes like lost kid. Alfred wants to go inside the castle, but his horse had bad feel about going near the castle. Alfred had tries to keep his horse calm. He said to the horse, "Hey dude, they might know where are we. Plus they may some food to share for us." However his horse still getting the bad feel about castle and run off without Alfred. Alfred wants to go after his horse. But his tummy was growl so much. Alfred went inside the castle. The inside the castle was hard to see what there. Alfred yells, "Hello? Is anyone home?" A two magical items were on table, where they can see Alfred standing at the door. Candelabra hop forward and answer him, "Bonjour, sir! We welcome yo-"Alfred pick up the candelabra off the table. Alfred asks, "Where are you, dude?" "Over here!" candelabra answer. Alfred had turn around, but there no one was there. Then there tap on Alfred's head. Alfred look at the candelabra and candelabra said, "Hello~" Alfred drops the candelabra on the floor in with a shock on his face. The clock came next to Candelabra and said, "You wanker! You should have sta-"The clock got pick up, by Alfred. Alfred look at the clock that has brush bow on top of it eyes. Alfred asks, "Dude, how do you guys talk?" "Stop staring at my eyebrows, you git!" clock yelled in British. Alfred tummy growls loudly, Candelabra chuckle bit. He said in french, "You must be hungry, sir. Please come in this room." Candelabra led Alfred to room to get comfy by the fire. The clock was tried to stop candelabra for let stranger in castle without master knowing this. However a cart of full snacks of food run over the clock. "I hear that someone is hungry, dear~" said the tea pot with Hungarian. The tea pot had pours some tea for Alfred. Alfred just about takes a slip of his cup.

A strong wind comes out nowhere. An Red and mix with Orange breast had enter the room, of one the transformed servants had try tell their master that they were try help this poor man out for shelter. However his anger went overboard. Alfred looks behind him and saw red hairy breast. The Beast ask in Scottish, "Who are you, led?! What bring ye here?" "I was lost in wood, dude. I need somethi-"Alfred answer, as he falls down on his knees. The beast wasn't too happy about that. He had idea to tick him to get in prisoner cell without pick up the stranger. He smirk at Alfred and told the food is not place to eat in this room. Alfred had title his head. The beast said, "I'll take you, where you supposed eat at, lad." "Really, dude?" Alfred asks, as he had gain at the beast. The beast nodded his head. Alfred was happy to hear it. The beast had led Alfred to cell room. Then the beast open the cell door for Alfred and told Alfred the food is inside this cell room. Alfred quick went the room and notices that nothing in this room. The door was already shut tight behind Alfred's back. Alfred went to the bar. Alfred begs the beast to let him go. The breast doesn't listen to him, he walk out the tower.


	3. Chapter 3

The Beauty and the Beast

P.S vision

Chapter 3

Back to Village, Where Penny was read the story to her sisters at loud to them. Penny said, "And the Holy Roman Empire had returns his to kingdom from his long time battle. He had heard the news of his chibi maid was cast sleep spell from dark witch. He rushes to his chibi maid and his save his truthful friend maid. The Empire kisses his maid on the lip. The spell was broken. The Chibi maid had wake up. The chibi maid was grateful to wake from the spell and see his long time friend again. They live happily ever after." Penny had close her book and look at her sisters. Cai was seat next to Penny. She said, "That wonderful story, sis." "Yeah, Penny. You really love read us good story to us. "Nikki said, who also seat next to Penny. Penny gets up from her couch and put her book in their book shelf. She looks back at her sisters. Penny asks, "Do you guys think I'm odd?" "No way, sis! You the best big sister that Cai and I can ever have!" Nikki answers with proud smile. Penny smile at them. Penny just notices that Nikki is being nice to her own big sister and to Cai too. Penny asks, "What did you do now, Nikki?" Nikki tries to hide her guilty face from Penny. When comes to Nikki, She like blow stuff in whatever that places that Nikki like to try it. Penny was about say something to Nikki.

There was knock on their door. Penny told the girls stay in the living room. They both nodded their head. Penny made to her front door. She opens the door to see who was at the door. Gilbert has walk in the house without asking. He greets Penny in his fancy clothing ((like one from seven years war clothing)). Penny asks, "What bring you here, Gilbert?" "Penny Jones, This is the day all your dream come true from Awesome!" Penny closes the door behind her. Penny rolls her eyes. She asks, "What you know about my dreams?" "Plenty! Kesesese! Here, picture this: A rustic hunting lodge, my latest kill roasting on the fire, and my wenig frau massaging my feet, while the wenig ones play on the floor with the dogs. We'll have six or seven." Gilbert said. Penny made fake smile, she know that isn't her real dream. Penny's real dream is to found something outside the village. Gilbert had got little closer to Penny. He asks, "And do you know who that wenig frau will be?"

"I think th-"

"You! Penny Jones, My frau!"

"Wow, Gilbert. I don't know what to say…"

Gilbert smirks at Penny. He had trap penny. By place both of his hand on the door, on both sides of Penny's head. Gilbert said, "Say you'll marry Awesome me." He was going to kiss Penny on her lip. But Penny had her hand on doorknob. She said, "I'm sorry Gilbert… but... but I just don't deserve you!" Penny open the door, Gilbert had fall outside door and land in pig's mug. The music band started the song called "Here Comes the Bride." Matt had notice that Gilbert was in the mug with pig. He want help Gilbert out. But Gilbert was too mad, he pulls Matt in mug too and said, "Mark my awesome words! I'll make Penny my Frau!" Gilbert had walk out the mug without Matt. Matt fellows Gilbert back to village.

Penny had closes the door from behind her. Her sisters went to Penny. Cai asks, "What is wrong marrying Gilbert, Penny?" "Gilbert always thinks that he awesome and best of this village." Penny answers with smile. Nikki roll her eyes, she pull Penny's hand to come outside to help Cai and Nikki with their chores.

The girls feed the animals in their farmland. Until Cai had saw the horse that their dad had ride on little while ago. She went to the horse, she had grad the horse by its rod. Cai had called her sisters name. Penny and Nikki had come over to see what wrong. When they did had seen their dad's horse. Which mean something had happen to their dad. Penny had feared that she'll have to go found him. Penny's sister had worries on their face. Penny went inside to get rod ready. Cai and Nikki want to go too. But Penny told them stay and watches the house. Penny's sister had her so tight, they told her to be safe and being dad back safe. Penny had nodded her head. She gets on horse. Penny asks, "Take me to father, please." The horse was nice to Penny and went outside the village. Nikki grins at Cai. Cai had sight and let Nikki blow pig's mug with bomb stuff again.


	4. Chapter 4

Beauty and the beast

P.s. Vision

Chapter 04

Penny had made to the dark castle without being chase by wolf in the woods. Penny had getting herself off the horse. She just stares at the castle for minute. Her house started to freak out bit. But Penny had calmed the horse down, by petting on his head. Thunder made sound. Penny had going inside the castle. She careful walks in hallway and called out her dad.

The British clock is madder at candelabra for let a stranger in the castle. Their master had lock up the poor man in cell room. He said, "Couldn't keep quiet, could we? Just had to invite him to stay, didn't we? " The French candelabra was playing his red rose. Then clock throw a random book at the candelabra. The clock Yells, "You wanker, pay attention to your role!" "Look like someone in the mad mood tonight." The candelabra said. The clock was just about do another yelled at the candelabra again, until hear young voice wonder in the hall way. They took a look at the hallway and saw young girl in the castle. "Ohnhonhonhonhon~! It's girl!" "I know that girl, you git!" the clock said. The candelabra remind the clock that she could be the one to the break the spell! Then the candelabra hop to the door that lead will Penny to prison room. The candelabra and the clock open the door that made cocky noise that Penny can hear the sound from behind her back. She looks behind her and saw a light shine under the door. Penny went to the door that was already opens. She yelled "Wait! I'm look for my dad." Penny had entered inside the cell room. She thought that was someone there in minute ago. The candelabra saw Penny was stand in front of him. He admires Penny's beautiful face. She asks, "Is anyone here?" "Penny?" Alfred asks. Penny had hear her dad's voice, she pick whatever the light was near her. Penny went closer to cell bar to see her dad again. Penny asks, "Dad, what happen to you?"

"Penny, you must leave now!"

"I'm not going to leave you here. I had promise the girls, I'll bring you home safe."

"It too dangerous for you stay here, dude!"

Penny was going to tell him that her sisters still need their dad. But something made Penny to turn light out. Penny can't see who did that. She asks, "Who's there? Who are you?" A shadow was moving too much for Penny to fallow it. The beast had answer in Scottish, "The master of this castle, lass." He moves in other spot. Penny said, "I've came for my dad. Please, let him out! Can't you see? He's sick!" "Then he shouldn't have trespassed here!" The beast had yelled. Penny getting worry about her dad's health get worse. She kept on beg to the shadow to let him go. The beast starts getting annoy by the girl. He told that her dad is he's prisoner of this castle. Penny had fear of this, she never broke her sisters' promise before. She will do anything to save her dad. The beast was about leave them alone. Penny said," Wait! Take me instead!" "Penny, no! You don't know what you're doing!" Alfred yelled. The beast growl little bit. Then he looks back at her. The beast asks, "Ye would take his place?" Penny had to sure that shadow agree to let her dad go freely. She asks, "If I did, would you let him go?" "Yes. But ye must promise to stay here forever." Penny wants to be sure what the master of this castle look like. She said, "Come into the light." The Beastreveals himself in the light to Penny. When Penny saw him, she gasped and looks away from him for minute. Alfred said, "No, Penny! I won't let you do this, dude!" Penny look at the beast, she got on her feet and went little to closer to him. Penny said, "You have my word." "Done!" the beast said. He went to unlock the cell bar for Alfred to get out the cell room. Alfred quickly went hug Penny tightly and try his best tell her something. But the beast had strong pull Alfred away from Penny. Penny was stock that beast took her dad away, without saying goodbye and take really good care of the girls for her. The beast thrown Alfred inside the cage, he orders the cage it to take him back to his house. The beast head back to the tower, until candelabra said, "Master…" "What?!" the beast growl little. The candelabra have told the beast to put the girl in the room that more comfortable room.

But the beast had growl even more at the talking candelabra. The beast made back to where the cell bar. He saw the girl crying and she told him that she never got the chance to say goodbye. The beast felt little bad for his tamper. He said, "I'll show ye to yer room."

"But I thought this-"

"Ye want to stay in this tower?"

"No"

"Then fellow me"

The beast and Penny was walk together in hallway, however Penny was behind five feet away from the beast. Penny had felt that she being watch from somewhere close by. The french candelabra told the beast to say something to the girl. The breast told Penny that she can free walk away anywhere in the castle, but not the west side room. Penny asks, "What in th-""Forbidden room!" the beast yelled. They made to Penny's new room. The beast open the door for a Penny, she can go in. Once Penny had got inside the bedroom, the beast had told Penny to come have dinner with him tonight, then shut the door behind Penny's back. Penny too upset that not only one thing that she lost, Penny had lost her freedom to world.


	5. Chapter 5

The beauty and the beast

In P.S vision

Chapter 5

As snow has began slowly fall down from the sky. In the village, Gilbert and his sidekick is out at their favorite bar place. However Gilbert wasn't mood for drink his beer. He just pouts like little kid wants something that he can't get his way. Gilbert just seat in red chair and stare at the fire place like mad man. Matt had tried cheering his buddy up, by giving him three to Gilbert. Gilbert tries to drink all his three beers at once. But Gilbert realizes has his heart set on getting married to Penny Jones. He throws his beer at fire place. He said, "Who does she think she is?! Nicht one tells the awesome one, nicht!" "Qui that is true! Gilbert, I'm sure there other girls will like to marry you." Matt said that cheer his friend up. Gilbert doesn't listen to Matt.

He turns his chair to other way from Matt and still pouts like little kid. Gilbert goes on how unawesome he can't find way to marry Penny Jones. Matt hates it to see his friend down. So he went to ask other guys in the bar to help him by root Gilbert for not given up marry Penny. Which men in the bar willing do it for Gilbert, since he was awesome hunter in their village. The girl fans want to join too. Matt was okay with that. He knows that Gilbert love his girl fan cheer him up again. Everyone in bar were ready start cheer Gilbert up like king that he wanted to be. Matt went face at Gilbert and began tell him how awesome that Gilbert to everyone in village. Everyone began join in with Matt to cheer up. Everyone had enjoy cheer Gilbert's awesome ways.

Until someone had to come inside the bar and said, "A hero needs someone to help the hero to save Penny!" The man in bar had laugh at Alfred. But Gilbert hear Penny's name. He asks, "What happen to Penny?" "A beast had taken my dear Penny away from and locks her up in his castle." Alfred answer. However No one believes in Alfred's words. One of men in bar had starts to tease Alfred about this fake beast. Then Gilbert had joined in to lies Alfred that He'll help him out. Two men had grad Alfred and throw away him to outside the cold weather.

Then a Russian and Asian had entered the bar. Gilbert notices that they work to take the crazy loon away for good. Gilbert realize that Penny will do anything protect her family from anything. Gilbert told his idea to only Matt. Matt asks, "Will it work?" "Guess!" Gilbert said. They all went back their drink and gone crazy drink again.


	6. Chapter 6

The beauty and the beast

In P.S. vision

Chapter 6

Penny just sitting on her new bed that rose chest mark on her bed sheets, she was watching the snow fall down at the window. Penny can't stop wonder, if Nikki and Cai will build snowman without their big sister watch them. Penny can't stop think about how they going to miss her and her homemade hot chocolate milk. While it snow outside.

There a knock on her door, Penny went to her door to see who it. Once she had opens the door. The magic tea set hops in Penny's bedroom. Penny was shock to them move on their own. She back away from them until she bump into wood wardrobe. The talking wood wardrobe said in Ukrainian, "I'm so sorry! Please don't the master that I had over slept on my work!" "It's okay! I'm not going tell him!" Penny said, as clam the wardrobe down. Penny was done calm the wardrobe. Penny had fell down on her knees. The tea pot hop next to Penny and ask in Hungarian, "Will you like tea to relax you?" Penny had nodded her head. The Hungarian tea pot had pours some hot tea into the cup. The cup hop closes to Penny. So Penny cans the pick the cup up off the floor and she started to take a slip of her tea. Then cup started to giggle in happy. The cup said in Italian, "Ve~ that tickle, Bella!" Penny looks at talking cup, she smile bit. Penny careful put the cup down. The Hungarian tea pot said, "What you did was very brave to save your father." "Yes, we all did." The Ukrainian wardrobe said. Penny's smile had almost faded away. Penny said, "I did it for my sister's sake." She started miss her family and her freedom, as well.

Then Hungarian told step out of it and told Penny to ready for dinner in ten minute. The Hungarian tea pot had starts to hop outside of Penny's bedroom. The Italian cup told Penny to see her later and fellow the tea pot out the bedroom. Penny gets back on her feet. The Ukrainian wardrobe said, "Let's get you all dress up for dinner." She pulls out a green dress for Penny to wear for dinner. But Penny had put her hand the dress and tells the wardrobe that she not going to have dinner with beast. Then Ukrainian made pale looks at Penny. The clock had come in the room and told Penny that dinner is ready.

At dining room. Where the red breast waits for Penny to show up and have dinner with him. However he wasn't good being still. The beast keeps walking around the table. He asks, "What's taking her so long to get here?" "Please master, be still. It very new to her to be here." The tea pot said. The beast stops for minute. He says it out loud, "Oh, it's no use. She's so beautiful, and I'm... Well, look at me!" He looks at his serves that they are on the table. The Hungarian tea pot had said, "Oh must help her to see past all that." "I don't know how." The beast had to tell the truth to his savers. Well, the pot thought this day will never come. So she hop to get closer to him and had order him, "Well, you can start by making yourself more presentable. Straighten up. Try to act like a gentleman." The beast had straightened up. The candelabra join in with tea pot. He said french, "Ohnhonhonhonhon~ when she comes in give her a dashing, debonair smile. Come, come, and show me the smile." The red beast gave his biggest smile that his teeth are showing. "But don't frighten the poor girl!" the tea pot had warning the beast. So he closes his month. As, they go on.

"Impress her with your rapier wit." The candelabra said,

"But be gentle." The tea pot told the beast.

"Show her with compliments." The candelabra said with proud smile.

"But be sincere." The tea pot said with warming tone.

"And above all..." The candelabra said.

"You must control your temper!" they both told their master.

They hear the door had slow open. The beast put on his smile for the girl. Once was full open wide, it just clock had show up. But there no was girl at door. The beast's smile had melted down. He asks, while he keeps his cool down, "Where is she?" "Oh, the girl? Well…you see…the girl…..she…She not coming." The clock frowned at his master. When the beast had heard that news, he was really upset at the girl. He stormed out to the hallway to Penny's bedroom door. His serves were tried calm their master down. He pound on Penny's door. He yells "I thought I told ye to come down to dinner, lass?!" "I'm not hungry!" Penny had yells back. The beast told Penny that he going to break down the door, if she doesn't come out the room. The french hop next to his master. He said, "Master, I could be wrong, but that might not be the best way to win the girl's affections." The clock prays that his master will be good gentlemen to new girl. The beast growl little bit, "But, she's being so difficult!" "Gently... gently..." the tea pot told her master. The beast calm asks, "Will ye come to dinner?" "No!" Penny answer. The red beast points his finger at Penny's door. He gave "See!" look at his serves. But the beast tried one more. He said," It would give me great pleasure… if yer would join me for dinner..." He lowers his anger tone. His clock told him to say "please". Then beast asks kindly "please?"

"No, thank you!"

"Ye can't stay in there forever!"

"Yes, I can!"

"Fine! Then go ahead and starve!" the beast yells at Penny door. Then he look at his servers and told them, "If she doesn't eat with me, then she doesn't eat at all!" he dash off to his west room and slams the door behind him. "Oh dear. That didn't go very well at all, did it?" the tea pot ask. The clock wasn't too happy either. So he order the candelabra guard door and make sure that girl never leave her room. The red beast made to his bedroom. He tries finding something to control his anger down. But nothing seems to work. So he picks up his magic mirror and tells the mirror to show him the girl. There he sees Penny is seating on her bed next to Ukrainian wardrobe. That wardrobe was doing her best tell Penny that her master is so bad. But Penny told Ukrainian wardrobe that she nothing to with the beast. The beast put his magic down and realizes that nothing he can do to show the girl to trust him.


	7. Chapter 7

The Beauty and The Beast

P.S. vision

Chapter 7

Few hours went by, Penny had slow open her door to see anyone is still out. But no one was there. Then Penny sneaks out of her bedroom to find the kitchen. She walks in hallway. There was french candelabra had goof off with of one feather duster in hall and tease each other. Until he had saw Penny wonder in the hall wall to the kitchen room. He hops to fellow Penny.

There inside the kitchen, the clock had help out clean the kitchen with tea pot. Yet, his little anger made him throw the dry towel inside the shelf. The English clock said, "That girl is stubborn! At least she can thank us for control our master's tempter!" "Si, I agree with you my friend. I want all the trouble to make my best dinner for them. Now I have thrown it away. Wasteful." The Spanish stove said. The two Italian cups were hop up and down on top of the stove. They trying get the Spanish stove to feed them. But Spanish stove armoire the two little Italian cup hop like little cute bunny. The Hungarian tea pot said, "We need the girl to break the spell, Antonio." "True. Plus, we need get our master to fall in love with her and the spell will be broken." The English clock jump in remind everyone in the kitchen. Then Hungarian tea pot had put the two Italian cups in shelf and they had fallen to sleep. The Hungarian tea pot told them that going take long time to do "make them fall in love each other."

The English clock was about to say something, until Penny had open the kitchen door and went in. The English clock went to her, he greet her in nice way, by bow at her. Penny had lowered herself down to see the clock. The English clock said, "Allow me to tell you my name, my dear. My name is Arthur. The tea pot here is Miss Elizabeta." Arthur had left Penny's hand to kiss it. However the candelabra had to push Arthur out the way. That French candelabra want to do the kiss hand part. Arthur said, "This wanker here, His name is Francis." Francis kept on kiss Penny's hand. Penny doesn't mind at all. Elizabeta ask, "What bring you here, my dear?" "I'm little hungry." Penny answer childish. Elizabeta order Antonio to start the fire and dish to get ready. Arthur had softly remind Elizabeta that their master has giving them not to feed the girl. But Francis had held on the door for Penny to lead her into the dining room. Elizabeta said, "I'll never leave the poor girl hungry!" "Besides Arthur, she our guest!" Francis said. Arthur went next to Francis to tell them that long they kept it low from their master. Francis said, "Of course! We are going play some music for our guest too!" Francis had let go the door that hit Arthur and he sent fly to barrel of wine were hold at end of the kitchen.

In the dining room was dark room which was hard for Penny see the table is at. Then spot light show the table. Francis was already on the table. Penny went to table. A chair had come behind Penny. Penny had help herself seat down on chair. Francis said, "Ma chère mademoiselle. It is with deepest pride and greatest pleasure that we welcome you tonight. And now, we invite to relax, let us pull up a chair, as the dining room proudly presents. Your dinner is ready." Penny can't be any happy try any kind food that she will to try it. Plus music was nice to calm Penny down for minute. Until Arthur come in the middle of music wearing a black wash cloth that warp around his hip. He dances like drunken fool in front of Penny. She was shock to see that. But Francis helps Arthur snap out by kiss on his lips. Arthur had felt the kiss, he snap at Francis for kiss him on his lip in front of lady in the dining room. Penny was done eat her meal. She had claps her hands for them and thanks them for wonderful meal that they gave to her. They were please for her kinds. Now Penny is mood to look around the castle. Penny ask, "If okay, that I can look at around this place?" Arthur want to show her around, but if their master catch Penny wonder around the castle. Then Penny said with charm, "It will be nice that you can show around here." Arthur was flirty by Penny's charm. That will leave him bad feel about this one. Arthur, Francis and Penny were walk in the middle of hallway knight of armor that had their turn heads to fellow them. Of course, Francis never wants to leave Penny's side alone with Arthur. Arthur said, "As you can see, the pseudo-façade was stripped away to reveal the minimalist Rococo design. Note the unusual inverted vaulted ceilings." Penny spot other room stairs lead to other side of the room. Arthur goes on, "This is yet another example of the late neoclassic Baroque period. And, as I always say, "If it's not Baroque, don't fix it!" Arthur had notice that knights of armor had turns their heads turn. Arthur had face at them and yells, "As you were!" They all turn their heads face forward. Then Arthur turns around to see Penny at. She going up to the stairs to the where the west point room is where their master's room is at. Arthur and Francis had stop Penny for step other one stair. Arthur said, "Sorry to stop you. This room leads to the west room." Penny looks up at other side of stairs. So that west room, Penny says in her thoughts. She took other step on stairs. But the clock and candelabra had once again stop Penny. Penny lows herself down to them. She said, "I just wonder, if that room has library room." When they hear word a "Library". It was like heaven to them. Francis said, "Ohnhonhonhonhon~! Mon Cher, why did you just say so!" "We have so many of books of waiters in the world!" Arthur had joined with Francis. They hop down the stair and led Penny to other way to library. They thought that Penny was still behind. But she wasn't. Penny kept on going stair to west room. She was getting close to door of the west room. Penny notices some of the art prices broken and others were torn apart. But it doesn't stop Penny for going to the door of the west. She slow opens the door and careful went inside the room. Penny can see everything had rip, torn and broken stuff in the room. Then Penny spots the paint of someone with red hair that had already been scratch little bit. Penny had lift the paper up little to who that red hair person. Then red light had bright on Penny's side. She turns over her shoulder and saw the enchanted red rose was float at the room. She went to it. Penny had never saw float rose on the night stand before. She about was touch the rose. Until red beast had spot Penny was nears the rose. He jumps in front of her. Penny slowly walks back away from the red beast. He growls at her, "Why did ye come here?" "I'm-I'm sorry." Penny tries to stay calm. He yells, "I warned ye never to COME HERE!" "I didn't mean any harm" Penny had bump into something from her back. The red beast yells, "Do ye realize what you could have done, lass!" He had throws the old table out his way. Penny was getting afraid for the first time. She asks, "Please…stop!" "Get out!" the red beast had order Penny. Penny can't take anymore it. She dash out his room, as fast she can. The red beast had yelling and notice that he blow big time. Penny had put rode on and head out the exit door. The two servants had beg Penny don't for leave them. Penny said, "Promise or not promise, I can't other minute to stay here anymore!" She had opens and closes the door behind her. Penny gets on her horse and race off into the snowy dark woods.


	8. Chapter 8

The Beauty and The Beast

In P.S. Vision.

Chapter 8

As Penny and her horse try getting away from the red beast's castle as they can. But they race down into the dark woods that were cover in snow. Wolves had spotted them running down through their woods as well. So they started to chase Penny and her horse down. Penny saw wolves were chasing them. But she doesn't stop moving. She kept on getting away from them. Penny had her horse hit them on their side on the trees. More wolves were coming to get Penny and her horse. Until ice lake break, that almost Penny drowns down into the pound. However, Penny had her horse keep going cross the pound. One wolf had drowned into the ice water. Penny had made to other side of proud and kept running away from the wolves that still going after her. Penny's yellow hair tie had come off her hair. She can't stop to get it. By the time, more wolves had block Penny and her horse's way. Penny's horse jerk up and made Penny fall off her horse and land on soft snow. Penny looks at hungry wolves. She quickly picks up the wood stick that was near her. Her horse's rode got stack on tree brush. Penny had stayed strong and remade calm down. One of the wolves had tried to attack Penny, she hit the wolf with her stick. The wolf had yelp, other wolf tried other attack her again. But she swings her stick to fight back. Then next wolf tried attack, this time other wolf come from behind Penny's back to push her on the ground. Penny had lost her stick. Penny had tried to find something to fight back. No luck for Penny to fight back at the wolves. One wolf was ready to bite Penny. Penny screams "NO!"

Just in time the red beast had stop one wolf attack Penny and roars at the wolf. He throws the wolf other side away. Penny was shock that red beast come save her. However that doesn't stop the wolves going after Penny. The pack of wolves started going after the red beast. The beast doesn't want them to near Penny. So he went attack them and every one of the wolves. Penny just watches the beast fraught the wolves. She never sees anything in her life. By the time the wolves had realized, they had enough fright the red beast. So the wolves had run away from the red beast. The beast was glad the wolves had left them. He looks back Penny, She just stands there in front of her horse. The red beast almost say Penny's name, he pass out on the snow ground. Penny had turn around to face at her horse. There was a chance Penny will run away again to see her again. But deep down in her heart, Penny knows better that she never leaves anyone behind. So Penny went down next to the beast. She put her black rode on the red beast to keep him warm. Then Penny had her horse help her to the red beast back to his castle. Once, they all made back to castle. The magical items had help Penny to get their master in the castle. They place their master in his favorite chair by fire place. Then later on, Penny had pour hot water into large bowl with help of Miss Elizabeta. She careful put the pot down. Then Penny use the cloth to sock it wet. Beast had wake up and saw his wound on his one arm. Penny pulls up the cloth out the bowl. She went closer to the beast. The beast notice that Penny had wet clothing that hurt him. Penny had told to hold still, he never listen to her. He kept on away from her. Until finally Penny had get wet clothing on the red beast. He roars at Penny, "That hurt, LASS!"

"If you'd hold still, it wouldn't hurt as much!" she yelled back.

"Well, if ye hadn't have run away, this wouldn't have happened." He strike back

"If you hadn't frightened me, I wouldn't have run away!" She not gives up without.

"Well, ye shouldn't have been in the west wing!" He smirks at Penny.

"Well, you should learn to control your temper! Now, hold still. This might sting a little." Penny had made a good point to beast. Penny had presses cloth to red beast's wound. He had growl a bit. She had pushed her hair locks out the way. She said with kind smile," By the way, thank you for saving my life and my name is Penny." "Aye, ye have lovely name. yer welcome." The red beast had stop growl at Penny.


	9. Chapter 9

The beauty and the beast

In p.s. vision

Chapter 9

The next day had come. Penny was outside in castle court yard that cover in snow. She had her horse walking beside her. Penny wants to get use the castle is new home. She wears purple winter rode with her red dress. Penny's horse had bump into Penny's arm to tell Penny that everything is okay to be fine. Penny looks at her horse with smile and she pet on her horse's hair. Then two Italians cups had come to Penny. A friendly Italian cup with chip on his head asked, "Ve, Bella! Will you like to build a snow tower with my big brother and me?" "Okay." Penny answer. The two Italian cups had showed her to their spot to make snow tower. Then Penny joins them two Italian cups building snow tower.

On the other side of court yard where the red beast is watch Penny and two Italian building snow tower together. There was time that penny was giggle so much that cups keep try to reach top of their snow tower. Arthur and Francis were next to their master. The red beast was wearing his white shirt with blue rode and green kit skirt. The red beast had felt something inside of him that he felt this good before. He asks, "There must be something that I can give to Penny…What ye lads think?" "Well, there box of chocolate or flower will cheer her up. But you can't keep any promise to her, master." Arthur answer. The beast knows that true that he can't keep any promise. He frown little bit. But Francis had jump to save the day. He said, "I'm sure she loves something else, master." The red beast looks at his candelabra for hope. He listens to the candelabra's idea for minute. Penny told the two Italian cups that it time to inside the castle to warm up. One foul mouth Italian cup was talking so much that Penny can't understand. Other Italian cup with clip just makes "Ve" sound and thankful that he got pretty lady to play with him. Penny had pick them both up, she carry them to inside the castle. Once they all are inside the castle. The Italian cups hops back to kitchen. Penny removes her rode to hang up on the hook. The beast had come up to her. Penny looks at the beast. He told her to fellow him. Penny don't ask question, just walk beside the beast to the other side of castle. They made to a door the lead to unknown room. The beast went to the door, he almost the door for Penny. Then close the door. He said, "I have something to show. But ye have to close yer eyes." Penny had rise her one eyebrow and gave "why" looks to beast. Beast said, "I wouldn't open the door, unless ye close yer eyes." Penny had closes her eyes shut tight. The red beast uses his one hand to wave at Penny to should that she has her eyes close. Penny really dose have her eyes closes. The beast had opens the door for them. He left Penny's hands and careful lead her inside the room. Then he stops in the middle of the room. Penny asks, "Can I open my eyes now?" "Not yet" He answers. The beast went to get some light in the room. He had opens every window to get some light. Penny had felt ray of light hit in. Penny asks, "Now?" "Okay, ye can open them." The beast had answer. Once Penny had opens her eyes. Penny saw so many of books that she had never in her life. Penny felt like being in the library first time. The red beast asks, "Ye like it?" "Yes!" Penny answer. The red beast told Penny told that she can use library room, to read whatever she wants to. Penny never is this happy for the beast let her to read the books. The clock and candelabra were watching them to how that went well. Francis said, "Look like the plan went well." Arthur rolls his eyes, "Yes it did. We some work to do!" Arthur was stand in Miss Elizabeta and tea set in their way. So they had run over him. Miss Elizabeta told Penny and the beast that their tea is ready.


	10. Chapter 10

The Beauty and The Beast

In P.S vision.

Chap 11

It's been few days since the red beast's wound had getting better. The morning had rise at east side of dark castle, where Penny is. Penny had ready got up, before the sun had rise. She was brushing her brown hair with comb. She made humming sound happy. Ukraine wood warden can feel the love is getting closer to them. Penny never felt this good before. Not since the day that her mother had die in sickness. Penny always helps her dad and her sisters to stay strong no matter. Penny put her comb down on the table. Ukraine pulls out a green dress for Penny. She asks, "Had nice dream, Miss Penny?" Penny nodded smile at Ukraine warden and she thank Ukraine for pick the dress for her to wear it. Penny went to her bathroom to dress. Ukraine warden went to the door. She asks, "Can you tell your dream was?" Penny opens the door that scare the warden to death. Ukraine cried, "I-I'm sorry! You don't have to tell me!" Penny had calm Ukraine down. She said, "I'm sorry that I jump out on you. Besides, I don't mind share to you. I trust you and others too." Ukraine smile at Penny. Penny sat down on her bed. She began to tell her dreams to Ukraine warden. Penny had dreamed that she was in beautiful garden that full red rose and many kind of flower was there. Penny was dress in blue full gown and her hair was down on her shoulder. She can't believe it, the flowers were so pretty. She wants to small them so bad. Penny went to red rose first. She careful pulls one out and tries smelling it. It was so fresh that she wants to keep smell them. Then she felt someone was watching her. Penny looks over her shoulder and saw a handsome man with red hair was stand beside her. Penny got little scare at first. She drops her rose on the ground. The handsome man pick up her and kindly gave her rose back to her. Penny had feeling that she had known the handsome man somewhere, before. But she can't put her finger who yet. The handsome man had offered her to walk with him in garden. Penny had shy nodded her head to handsome man. They had walk around the red rose brush. They doing some talking about little about themselves. Dream was about to end. Penny wishes that she can stay in this dream. But the handsome man said, "We meet again in real world soon, lass." When everything went black, Penny had opened her eyes. Ukraine warden had heavenly sight of Penny's dream. Penny said, "I hope that I will see him again soon too." "My goodness, dear. You should write story about that!" said the Ukraine warden. Penny blush bit. Then there was knock on her knock, Arthur the clock told Penny that breakfast is ready. Penny gets off her bed and head down to dining room. On west side of the castle, the red beast was putting his large shirt on. Then look at his magic rose is still flowing on his bed stand. One petals of had fallen down on the stand. However last petals is still on the rose. He prays hopeful that she loves him back too. 


	11. Chapter 11

The Beauty and The Beast

In P.S vision.

Chap 11

It's been few days since the red beast's wound had getting better. The morning had rise at east side of dark castle, where Penny is. Penny had ready got up, before the sun had rise. She was brushing her brown hair with comb. She made humming sound happy. Ukraine wood warden can feel the love is getting closer to them. Penny never felt this good before. Not since the day that her mother had die in sickness. Penny always helps her dad and her sisters to stay strong no matter. Penny put her comb down on the table. Ukraine pulls out a green dress for Penny. She asks, "Had nice dream, Miss Penny?" Penny nodded smile at Ukraine warden and she thank Ukraine for pick the dress for her to wear it. Penny went to her bathroom to dress. Ukraine warden went to the door. She asks, "Can you tell your dream was?" Penny opens the door that scare the warden to death. Ukraine cried, "I-I'm sorry! You don't have to tell me!" Penny had calm Ukraine down. She said, "I'm sorry that I jump out on you. Besides, I don't mind share to you. I trust you and others too." Ukraine smile at Penny. Penny sat down on her bed. She began to tell her dreams to Ukraine warden. Penny had dreamed that she was in beautiful garden that full red rose and many kind of flower was there. Penny was dress in blue full gown and her hair was down on her shoulder. She can't believe it, the flowers were so pretty. She wants to small them so bad. Penny went to red rose first. She careful pulls one out and tries smelling it. It was so fresh that she wants to keep smell them. Then she felt someone was watching her. Penny looks over her shoulder and saw a handsome man with red hair was stand beside her. Penny got little scare at first. She drops her rose on the ground. The handsome man pick up her and kindly gave her rose back to her. Penny had feeling that she had known the handsome man somewhere, before. But she can't put her finger who yet. The handsome man had offered her to walk with him in garden. Penny had shy nodded her head to handsome man. They had walk around the red rose brush. They doing some talking about little about themselves. Dream was about to end. Penny wishes that she can stay in this dream. But the handsome man said, "We meet again in real world soon, lass." When everything went black, Penny had opened her eyes. Ukraine warden had heavenly sight of Penny's dream. Penny said, "I hope that I will see him again soon too." "My goodness, dear. You should write story about that!" said the Ukraine warden. Penny blush bit. Then there was knock on her knock, Arthur the clock told Penny that breakfast is ready. Penny gets off her bed and head down to dining room. On west side of the castle, the red beast was putting his large shirt on. Then look at his magic rose is still flowing on his bed stand. One petals of had fallen down on the stand. However last petals is still on the rose. He prays hopeful that she loves him back too. 


	12. Chapter 12

Beauty and The Beast

In Ps vision

Chapter 12

After the red beast and Penny had their breakfast, now they went outside to feed the birds. But was the red beast first time feed the birds. Penny had left up her dress up bit to fill up the bird seeds, just big an enough for them to feed birds. So many of birds were coming down to get some seed, Penny told the red beast to hold his hand out. He holds his hand together and holds out for Penny. Penny put pour some birds seed in red beast hand. Once the red beast had full hand of seed, he went to the birds that were look for seed to eat. Penny had stand there and watch him go.

Penny starts to feel something sweet and almost kind of him. Penny remembers that, how he was mean, he was coarse and unrefined. But she realizes that he dear and unsure. She wonders why she didn't see it there before. The red beast had shows the birds that he seed to share with them. But they had flown little bit away from him. Penny had shakes her head, she went to him. She knee down next to red beast.

Penny said, "Here, let me show you." She had taken some seed from the red beast's hand and spread the seed out for birds. One blue bird spot the seed, it come to the seed and eat some. The blue bird want some more. The bird spot more seed on the red beast's hand. The bird had careful hop on the pile of seed and start eating the seed. The other bird start to see that beast didn't hurt the blue bird. The red beast looks at Penny and said, "Its working!" "Yup, you doing great job." Penny gave him the smile that he wants to see. The way that Penny glanced he way, he thought he saw it and when they touched she didn't shutter at my paw. Penny gets up to walk to the tree. He thought it to himself, "No it can't be, I'll just ignore. But then she's never looked at me that way before."

Penny went behind the tree to catch her breath for minute. That new and bit alarm for her to be close to him, she wonder who'd have could that this be? Penny peeks out to check on the red beast. Penny almost laughs, but she kept low. Penny saw so many birds were hung out with red beast. The red beast just think he look stupid with the birds. When Penny called out, the bird went off fly. The beast had look at Penny. But out the blue, a snowball went at his face. Penny had giggled so much. The red beast shakes the snow off himself. Then the red breast gain at her to make a large snow ball and he was getting to throw the ball at her. But Penny had ready throw snowball at him. He drops his snow ball on him. The red breast goes after Penny, She had thrown other ball at him.

After hours went by, Penny and the beast were in library. The red beast was kind to help Penny to take off her coat and hung it up hook next to the fire. Penny sat down in front of fire to get warm up. The red beast sat next to her. The beast asks, "Penny, will you read this story to me?" He shows the book that called, "King Arthur." "Okay." She answers with smile that red beast love to see. Penny opens the book and began to read out loud to red beast. The English clock went to check on them. Everything is going so well. The clock been this happy to see the master is changing his heart to Penny. 


End file.
